ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Outland
Joshua Leo Outland is a Sim wrestler currently employed by Society of Sim. He is best known for being the current SOS World Champion and ending Twist's unprecedented one and a half year reign as champion in a ladder match held at Save Our Souls in his home-turf of Charlotte, North Carolina. He is also a consummate tag team artist, having paired with Dante as part of Shinsuke's Okinawa Samurai, and is a former SOS Tag Team Champion with his ex-partner, Mike Kirkland, who he put out of action prior to joining Shinsuke's Okinawa Samurai. On July 25, 2007, Outland announced he would be retiring from SOS after his SOS World Title defense against The Buck at the upcoming show. On August 14, 2007, Outland retained his title following a (intentionally, with the purpose of injuring Buck) mistimed J-L-O'wned and seemingly left SOS in a quiet fashion, much unlike his arrival and career had been as the SOS Roster and fans alike showed him respect for the entertainment and dedication he had provided regardless of his association. However, he returned loudly, spitting in the face of SOS and its legacy and left the SOS audience and roster alike stunned with this threat: "Im too good for this Title and for SOS. Since nobody here poses a serious threat to me, maybe I should see what WCSF has to offer" With that, he walked out with his fiancee, Jennifer, and the SOS World Title. Several of the roster chased him to the back, but he hopped in a limousine with his fiancee and Shinsuke and they sped out of the arena with SOS' World Title now hostage. WCSF career Feud with Daz Outland would make his WCSF debut and immediately set his sights on his former SOS rival Daz, who had been competing in the WCSF. The two would come face to face on the May 30th, 2008, edition of Mayhem, having a back and forth in the ring. On the same night, Daz was on commentary during Outlands match with Amen, Outland would lose, then started to complain on the mic, Daz had enough and entered the ring and struck, attacking Outland. Things between the two would really explode on the June 16 edition of Mayhem, where Outland attacked Daz after his match, smashing his arm with a steel chair. Daz would fight back and the two would brawl through the crowd into the backstage area all the way to the parking lot, where Outland would hit the J-Lo on the hood of a car. On the July 7th edition of Mayhem, The feud would rage on some more, Outland once again attacked Daz from behind after a match, oncfe again targeting the injured shoulder and elbow of Daz, smashing it with a steel chair trying to injure him before their title vs mask match at Annihilation. At Annihilation, the two would compete in a great match, before the match, the two would get into an emotional, angry, confrontation backstage. Then during the match, Outland did everything to take out Daz, working over his arm the whole match, but in the end, Daz managed to make Outland pass out to a keylock, winning the SOS World Title. But after the match, an enraged Outland attacked Daz with a chair, then ripped off his mask, exposing his face for the first time. Former SOS and WCSF star, The Buck, ran out to try and stop Outland but was attacked as well. Outland decided it was time to bring in some backup to fright Daz and his ally The Buck, so the Mayhem after Annihilation, he brought in Dante, who tied The Buck and Daz in the ropes and helped Outland attack them. During a tag match between the four later that night, Outland got himself disqualified, as The Buck and Dante fought to the back, Outland continued to attack Daz, until Amen ran out and chokeslammed him, but then Amen also attacked Daz. Outland would get another shot at the International Title at Hacked, in an elimination 4 way with Daz, Amen, and Dante. He would make it to the final two before Daz retained his belt. After the match, Outland enlisted the help of the Gangsta Nation to attack The Buck as Daz was tied up. Outland would thus join the Epoch Nex faction. Epoch Nex Outland would get yet another title shot at Wednesday Night Warzone, this time in an 8 man ladder match. Unfortunately for Outland, he came up short again, as Amen managed to gain the strap. Outland would then have some trouble with a new superstar calling himself Super Ninja, who aided Daz once, and distracted Outland during another match, costing him the win. The Daz/Outland feud would be put to rest in the first round of the Battlefield tournament, where they met and Daz once again came out victorious with a rollup. After this Outland challenged Super Ninja to a match at Battlefield. Outland would lose the match to Ninja. Outland would get a measure of revenge, attacking Ninja after his match on Mayhem one week. At Nothing to Lose, Outland met his old rival Daz one more time, losing once again. After this, Outland would take some time off to refocus. Return, On His Own Again Outland would return on the June 7th edition of Rampage, interrupting Ralph Pierce and wondering how come he wasn't in the WCSF Title tournament. Instead he was put in a Gold Rush qualifying match against Matsuda, in the match of the night, he was defeated. The next couple weeks, Outland would get into a war of words with WCSF legend Rage Mishima. Outland would attack Mishima during a tag match of his, fighting with him through the crowd and leaving Mishima's partner Daz to fend for himself. At Revolution IV, Outland won quite possibly the biggest match of his career, defeating Rage Mishima, a decorated longtime star, in a violent, brutal, falls count anywhere, two out of three falls match, two falls to one. The fight took place all over the arena with both men dishing out and receiving copious amounts of punishment. Outland shocked everyone by winning the first fall, but Mishima fought back, showing his veteran savvy, using a barrage of chair shots to gain the second pinfall. The two then fought all the way back to the parking lot, where Outland and Mishima fell off of a production truck, onto the roof of a car, with Outland falling with his arm over Mishima, getting the final pinfall. Category:Wrestlers Category:SOS Wrestlers